


Cease and Desist!

by dahtwitchi



Series: The Naruto Faceboob [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Body Horror, Comic, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Madara's Faceboob, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Madara and his faceboob taking over the world as usual. Only, this time an unexpected contender shows up![Comic of a scribbly sort, and the body horror is canon in each verse...]





	Cease and Desist!

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 8D
> 
>  
> 
> [This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/tagged/hashiboob)


End file.
